January Morning
by badly-knitted
Summary: Ryo has braved the cold to enjoy a frosty morning while Dee sleeps in. Set after Like Like Love.


**Title:** January Morning

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** After Like Like Love.

**Summary:** Ryo has braved the cold to enjoy a frosty morning while Dee sleeps in.

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Frost'.

**Word Count:** 811

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Central Park is transformed this morning into a fairytale wonderland, all because of a heavy frost. Ryo thinks it would be dazzling if the sun were shining, but it isn't; the sky overhead is grey with cloud, threatening rain later although this morning's forecast of the radio claims it will stay dry until tomorrow. Ryo's not sure whether or not to believe it, but right now it doesn't matter; the sky doesn't detract from the beauty of the scene. In some ways it's the perfect backdrop, but he knows he'd probably say the same if the sky was a cloudless bright blue; each has its share of advantages and disadvantages for a photographer, even an amateur such as himself.

He wanders slowly along, his breath steaming in the cold air, drinking in the natural beauty surrounding him, camera out, snapping pictures of fallen leaves fringed with a filigree of ice, cobwebs that look like spun sugar confections, railings turned into abstract art by the delicate tracery of white. Even the grass is transformed, each blade outlined in diamond dust, so Ryo stays on the paths, unwilling to mar the delicate beauty by crushing it beneath his boots. To do so would feel like sacrilege.

There aren't many people out this early on a January morning; Dee had thought he was insane when he'd slid out of their bed just after six, saying he was going to the park to take photographs before the frost could thaw. Then again to Dee, days off, especially in the middle of winter, mean lounging in bed until at least ten in the morning, then doing as little as possible for the rest of the day. He takes his relaxation seriously, and Ryo doesn't blame him; as cops they get little enough of it. A lot of mornings he's happy to get a lie in too; he and Dee often work long hours and too much overtime. The job is stressful enough that taking time to relax and unwind is never a bad idea. Today though… There are ways of relaxing that don't involve lying in bed, and this is one of them.

The forecast the night before had indicated a heavy frost come morning, and Ryo had been itching for a chance to test out some more of his new camera's abilities on Central Park's frosty landscapes, so he'd set his watch alarm for six o'clock, hoping to slip out of bed without waking his partner. It hadn't quite worked since he'd woken with Dee's arm and leg draped over him. Heavy sleeper though he usually was, getting out from half underneath Dee was guaranteed to bring him at least partially awake, no matter how carefully Ryo went about extricating himself. One green eye had cracked open and peered owlishly at him, and a sleep roughened voice had wanted to know where he as going in the middle of the night. When Ryo had explained…

He smiles, remembering Dee's expression of abject horror. After calling him crazy Dee had quickly burrowed back beneath the covers, pulling them right up over his head, no doubt hoping Ryo wouldn't suggest he tag along. Ryo had almost been tempted to do just that, if only to witness his partner's reaction, but he'd wanted to get going; chances were the frost wouldn't last all day.

Ryo doesn't mind being on his own out here; it's so peaceful, the air still and cold, a sort of breathless hush hanging over the park despite the distant hum of traffic. In a way he's glad Dee had made it clear he wasn't interested in coming with him because it means he can please himself where he goes, stop wherever he wants, and just breathe in the beauty surrounding him. Besides, when he does get home Dee will probably cook him breakfast to warm him up, assuming he's even bothered to get out of bed by then. As much as Ryo loves living and working with Dee, sometimes it's good to get some time to himself where he doesn't have to consider anyone else.

Soon the park will start getting busier but at the moment there's mostly just a scattering of die-hard joggers, some dog walkers, a few people heading to or from work, a couple of people on horseback… It's still a little too early for kids to be heading for school. In a little while he'll make his way back to the park entrance he came in by, maybe slip across the street and get a coffee or a hot chocolate from the diner there before heading home, but there's no reason to rush. Tomorrow it will probably be raining, and then the winter wonderland surrounding him will be gone as if it had never existed, so he's going to make the most of this frosty January morning while he can.

.

The End


End file.
